


Uncle

by StarRoseColors



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Obsession, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Donnie considered the night, leaning on his knees. April was staring out in space, slumped back. Finally, he took a breath.“So, does this make Draxum your uncle?"-_-My version of TMNT- April thinks about Draxum and whether or not he was worth it.





	Uncle

It was quiet in the lair.

Donnie and April sat in one of the TV rooms- three rooms with the walls knocked out to make space for a large TV, a couch, and several bean bags. Casey and Irma had left for their homes. Splinter and his brothers had left for bed.

Donnie considered the night, leaning on his knees. April was staring out in space, slumped back. Finally, he took a breath.

“So, does this make Draxum your uncle?"

April blinked out of space. "Wha- Why is  _ that _ the first thing you jump to?"

"Because it's easier than thinking that Draxum is technically one of my dads."

She opened her mouth before closing it.

He had a point.

"Did...did you get anything? From  _ him _ ?"

It was a question that was better suited for Mikey to ask. It sounded wrong coming from Donnie. April tensed.

Because she  _ had _ .

It had been easier to think of Draxum as a looming shadow. It had been hard to swallow the mere  _ idea _ that the baron had created the turtles. But… April could confirm that Draxum had at least  _ loved _ Lou once. She could barely recognize it from the twisted emotions she had gotten from him, dark and sickly and twisted so much she wanted to take a shower.

"...not much. He was a bit hard to read. But...he was surprised."

It wasn't a lie.

Donnie nodded. 

"...Thanks."

* * *

April bumped into Splinter on her way out.

For a moment, they stared at each other.

She was tempted, for a moment, to ask him if it had been worth it. Fighting in the Nexus, meeting Draxum, dragging her mother into it… Then she thought of the turtles, her adopted cousins.

Splinter nodded, as if he knew what she was thinking. He patted her hand as he passed. "Good night,  _ koishī _ ."

"Night Splinter."

Yeah.

It had been worth it.


End file.
